Simple
by Saoirse Mooney
Summary: For Ed, everything about this is simple. Except everything that isn't.


_Probably more book-verse than film-verse, although definitely film-verse casting (and references to Peter's characterisation in the_ Prince Caspian _film). This explores how Edmund's past life in Narnia and what happened to him then colour his experience second time around, and how he deals with this when acknowledging (to himself) how he feels about Caspian. As always, any character(s) you recognise here belong to C. S. Lewis._

Things in Narnia are never simple.

The way Caspian has been looking at you since you met him, an expression on his face you can find no other description for than hungry, is unambiguous. You've seen that expression aimed at you countless times when you lived here before, in a life that has felt like a dream ever since you left it; it's only ever meant one thing. You're trying to ignore how Caspian's everything you're attracted to under normal circumstances, as circumstances are anything _but_ normal at present.

Given you're spending your days trying to negotiate your way through a diplomatic nightmare, Caspian's a distraction you don't need. But he's the heir apparent, if things work the way you all want them to, so you have to work with him anyway. It makes for an interesting time of it, to say the least, and you hope Peter hasn't noticed the way Caspian is looking at you. Peter has a habit of asking you questions you don't want to answer.

Peter wins in single combat against Miraz, and when Caspian declares his intention to restore Narnia to its people your objectives are, in theory, achieved. Caspian, now _de facto_ King, has promised the old Narnia a return to its full glory. It's not clear where you and your siblings fit in the new order, and something about that makes you wonder if your time in Narnia is already ending. Apart from this, though, everything looks all right from your point of view. There's time to argue over all the details and sort everything later.

But things in Narnia are never simple. Miraz is murdered in front of you by some of his own marshals using what they claim is one of Susan's arrows. You wouldn't trust any of them as far as you could throw them, though, and you can smell a plot a mile off. Whatever the truth of the matter, Miraz dying is the excuse they need to escalate things; everything changes in a heartbeat. Instead of celebrating, you're preparing to fight for your lives against an army outnumbering yours by at least five to one. If there are echoes of another battle, years ago against a different foe, no one mentions it. Not even Peter, and that's quite the achievement considering the frame of mind he's been in ever since the four of you first laid eyes on Caspian.

By a miracle, Caspian runs you to ground while you are alone for a few moments before joining the others for the battle. When Caspian kisses you full on the mouth, the idea this could be the last chance for both of you clear enough there's no need to say a word, it's the easiest thing in the world to kiss him back. It's even easier to let him pull you closer against him, slide his fingers into your hair, and deepen the kiss. For long moments, the two of you cling to each other, the kiss becoming frantic, and you lose yourself in it a little before you come to your senses and wrench your mouth from his.

A rumpled Caspian looks delicious and, for a moment, you can think of nothing else other than how much you want to kiss him again. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but a look at your face has him closing it again; you forestall a repeat performance by placing your fingers on his lips.

'I know,' you say, your eyes locked with his. 'We'll talk. Later.' You remove your fingers, sliding your thumb along his lips to seal the promise, as you make your way to the door. Just as you reach it, Caspian speaks.

'Edmund?' You turn to look at him. 'Be careful.'

You nod, smile, and disappear.

You win, in the end. But you're confused, and out of practise, and don't really know what to do next about Caspian. All you know is that you promised to talk to him when the battle was over.

You remember how you let Caspian kiss you; you also kissed him back, something you've wanted to do since you met him. A hot sensation curls low inside you when you remember the feel of his lips on yours, the sensation of his fingers plunging through your hair, and the expression on his face after it was all over. You'd wanted that kiss, and more.

Then there's the fact Caspian clearly thinks you're attractive; the looks he's been giving you are proof enough of that. Now you're no longer fighting for your lives, you can focus again on what those looks might mean. If the way others have looked at you that way in the past is anything to go by, you know what he wants. You almost don't dare to believe it; how could he feel that for someone he's known for a matter of days?

You know you need to find him, and you need to talk. You just don't know where to begin.


End file.
